Its Kind of Strange Like That
by Dimitri A
Summary: Ron finds an unlikely ally against the general happiness of the rest of the world in Seamus...things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Its Kind of Strange Like That

I do not own Seamus or Ron or the other people who are here but aren't important that all.

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Series: Nah

Rating: R at the most

Pairings: Seamus/Ron, Dean/Harry, Hermione/Viktor, and other things.

Warnings: AU. It's an old one a friend started years ago that I've decided to pick up, much against my better judgment. Tremble in fear. Slash and such…

Notes: Just another part of my Seamus appreciation kick.

Chapter One: So Being Depressed is a Common Thing?

Dean Thomas was having a good time. He was sitting in the common room with his boyfriend, doing nothing and he honestly didn't think he'd been happier in a long time. Well…maybe he shouldn't have been too happy, since he was fixing up the aforementioned boyfriends newest cuts and such, since Madam Pomfrey would only see him if something was seriously wrong these days, but still when dating a celebrity you had to take what you could get by the way of alone time.

"Ow! Deannnnn…"

"And you call yourself the Boy Who Lived." Dean muttered disdainfully, swabbing a cotton ball over the dark haired boy's cut eyebrow. Harry Potter pouted pathetically, hoping for some kind of sympathy from his taller boyfriend and only getting a piece of ice on his split lip for his trouble. "Don't even try it Harry. The pouting has no effect on me, I've been Seamus' only friend too long for that."

"I heard that Dean!" Seamus Finnigan shouted, glaring at Dean who stuck out his tongue then turned all of his attention back to Harry who grinned at Seamus then snuggled deeper into Dean's arms.

Seamus sighed and went back to his book. Yes he could actually read. He knew that it was a shocking revelation for some people, since he was the official idiot of Gryffindor, a title he had unknowingly won from Neville in his fifth year, most people wouldn't expect such things. And not only did he read, but he read chapter books. Gasp, he actually read novels and not just the trashy kind his Da's sister bought at the supermarket either.

He knew, it must have boggled the mind to even contemplate that he had a brain and knew how to use it, but he did, so…

He growled to himself and tried to focus on the book. Return of the King, it was pretty interesting already and he was only into the second chapter. Though…he was still bitter that one of his favorite characters had ended up being a nut job and died in the last one. He had already read the first two books in this series and even choked down The Hobbit. The Hobbit had been…a little on the boring side.

He looked up and found Dean and Harry being…absolutely sickening on the couch, damn those two for being so fucking happy and…in love while he lost his best friend and suffered through the fucking Hobbit! Feeling just a little disgusted he tossed his book at the far too happy couple and stalked out, muttering thoroughly inappropriate things under his breath as he did.

He hadn't been jealous at first, he honestly had been happy for the both of them because they…made each other ridiculously happy. That had been in December of their fifth year, right before Christmas actually, which mean their two year anniversary was coming up and…it had just really hit him that they were serious about each other.

That had made him even happier at first, that meant Dean would be happy for a while to come and Harry might not lose his mind like everyone thought he was. But now…two years…that was…god…he hadn't thought two teenagers could possibly stay with each other that long let alone still be happy and…a little on the sappy side as well.

They weren't always like that, they had their fights and periods of silence as well, but when they got a moment alone the love just…radiated off of them and instead of being happy he was bitter and jealous and feeing pretty damn spiteful. And to be perfectly honest he didn't want to be alone in his pissy mood, he felt that he should bring someone down with him.

And, almost as if on cue Hermione walked around the corner looking…happy. Which made him angrier because he could guess why she was so damn happy and he was willing to bet it was because of her boyfriend, Krum. Well goody for her.

"Oh, hey Seamus, what's up?"

"Nothing. Get a letter from Krum?" Her cheeks flushed and she nodded. He nodded slowly. "You must really trust him. If my girlfriend lived…god only knows where I'd be really worried about what they were doing all of the time, you know? Like are their other guys looking at her or is she starting to forget about me, is she lonely? That kind of stuff. And what with him being such a big star, I bet he had girls all over him."

Her smile faltered and seemed fixed on. "Well…Me and Viktor trust each other…of course…he wouldn't forget about me or…anything…and he doesn't care about those other girls." She looked at her feet for a minute. "Excuse me Seamus, I have to go."

Seamus watched as she ran off, probably to find Lavender and Parvati then have a really good bitch and cry fest. Well, he hoped she enjoyed herself. Oddly enough he didn't feel any better now that Hermione was miserable as well, probably because she'd eventually figure out that Seamus was feeling bitchy and had taken it out on her and then she'd go back to her happy little love filled world.

He was seriously considering, as in really and truly thinking over it, jumping out of the Astronomy tower when Ginny and Neville walked out of the library, smiling happily and holding hands and all of that good rot. Just when he'd thought he'd left that shit behind with Dean and Harry.

He was trying to figure out if he could get away without being seen when Ginny, who was really a good person and wanted the entire world to be happy and…perfect and all of that happy stuff, and he swore the girl hadn't been seriously depressed since her first year, and she was even happier now that she was with Neville, bounced over and smiled at him.

"Hi Ginny."

She frowned. "Something wrong Seamus?"

"Just trying to figure out whether or not I would pass out before hitting the ground if I jumped out of the Astronomy tower." He replied honestly. "I'm hoping not, that would just ruin the effect."

She smirked, undaunted. "Well, you can keep Ron company then. He said he was going to jump too."

"Ginny, did it occur to you for even a moment that your weird ass brother might actually be depressed and considering jumping and that while you were making out with Neville he actually went up to the tower and that as we speak he's looking down at the ground and that by the time I get up there he may be nothing more then a tangled mass of shattered bones and blood on the ground? Some kind of splotch on the front steps maybe?"

Ginny's mouth opened but all that came out was a tiny squeak. Seamus could see the tears starting before she turned and ran off in the direction of the towers. Neville glared at him with more intensity then he thought capable of the other boy.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk all of the time?"

"Is that a trick question?" Seamus drawled in a tone that any Slytherin would have been proud of. "Oh you're serious? Well, misery loves company and all of that."

"God, you and Ron are both being such…" Neville shook is head and walked off, intent on finding his girlfriend and making her feel better. Seamus waved at his friend's retreating back then looked around.

Might as well go find Ron and see what his apparent partner in anti-social crimes against happy people was up to. Maybe he could freak Ginny out even more and shove Ron out of the tower. She was sure to love that…

Bitter and homicidal, today was obviously a good day for him.

0000000000

He found Ron in the tower…well actually, he found Ron out of the tower, sitting on the ledge about five feet below the window. You could hop there from the window, if you weren't terribly afraid like most people, and get back in through a small trap door. The thing about the ledge was that there were no spells keeping you from falling to a terrible and painful doom (why was that thought so entertaining) and it was only a meter wide.

If you missed…well it was a good idea to not miss. Seamus didn't and landed with a dull thud. He wondered a little too late if he should have announced his presence so Ron didn't freak out and like…kill himself or something, because he decided he didn't want the whole Weasely clan on his ass just to freak out Ginny. Very few things were worth having a group of angry redheads after you.

Ron didn't even flinch. He just looked back at Seamus then turned back around and went back to watching the Hufflepuff House Team practice for the game tomorrow.

"I heard you were thinking about jumping." Seamus greeted.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Ron admitted, not sounding regretful or guilty. He sounded amused. Seamus understood that. After a while, having an actual death wish loses it's 'Oh my god what's wrong with me' appeal and becomes an endless source of amusement in your head, even if the humor is crude and no one else likes it. The many ways he could imagine to kill himself were a true testament to his creativity, in his humble opinion.

Dean tended to disagree and Seamus had never felt inclined to give anyone else any insight into his world. Hell, he didn't feel like letting Dean in all that often these days.

"Your sister didn't seem to think so." Seamus smirked. "Did I mention I made her cry by suggesting that while she was playing kissy-face with Neville you might have actually jumped and be a smear by now."

"That's not nice." Ron deadpanned.

"It wasn't meant to be." Seamus quipped. "So, what brought on this bout of screw the world angst Weasley?"

"It was either this or strangle Harry and Dean by default. I don't understand how anyone can be that damn happy so much of the fucking time because of another human being. It just…boggles the mind."

"According to my mother it's the sort of thing you can't understand until it happens to you." Seamus didn't even try to keep the note of disbelief from his voice. His mother was a bit of a romantic he supposed and still mooned over his father, though in Seamus' opinion the man was a bit of a goof, and he couldn't take her word that seriously.

"Right."

"You know what I think?" Seamus asked, realizing he was setting himself up for another insult.

If Ron said nothing he would know he had wasted his time and they two of them could continue to be friends by the joining of their best friends as usual. He liked Ron yeah, but they weren't close, they had never been close. He was okay with that, this was their seventh year after all, he was used to it.

"Nope." Ron said calmly.

Seamus grinned. "I think you're developing a nasty case of envy."

Ron blinked and turned slowly to face Seamus. "Are you saying that I like Harry and or Dean?"

"No." Seamus said calmly. "I just said you were envious. Admit it, you hate the fact that you can almost never get Harry away from Dean and when you do all he wants to do is see Dean or talk about Dean or think about Dean, no matter what you suggest. You might as well be total strangers for all the good talking to him does."

Ron sighed. "You too?"

"Uh hu." Seamus smiled thinly, all traces of humor gone. "Is it wrong to hate your best friend most of the time because he's found someone that makes him happy and seems to have forgotten you even exist?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Ron repeated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Dean and Harry had started it after all, he and Seamus were just innocent bystanders in their little love affair. Okay, so maybe he was jealous that Dean had his best friend. Yes, Dean was Harry's boyfriend and maybe he deserved a little more of Harry's time because of it, but was it so much for Ron to ask to have a conversation with Harry that didn't involve Dean in any way, shape, or form? He understood that they were…together and had that love thing going for them, great, but Ron still wanted something.

Not Harry, exactly, he'd never wanted Harry, but like he hadn't spent years as the sidekick and best friend and the one person Harry could always come to. Did that count for nothing now that Harry had his very own boy-toy?

He refused to believe he was wrong for wanting to talk to his best friend and by default, Seamus couldn't be wrong either. His logic as…probably full of flaws, but what did it matter?

"I tired of this you know." Seamus muttered. "Tired of watching everyone else be so damn happy, tired of being alone all the time, tired of people looking at me funny because I'm not acting crazed or hyper. Like I can't be upset or have teenage depression like everyone else does."

"I know." Ron agreed. "I have been saying it for years I don't want to go down in history as Harry Potter's faithful sidekick but if I go anywhere without him or act pissed off with him everyone acts like I've broken some kind of sacred law. I'm allowed to act like a prick if I want to."

"Or overly bitchy and want to bring everyone down to your level of depression because being spiteful really isn't that bad of a thing." Seamus added, a grin forming on his lips.

"Nothing wrong with being spiteful." Ron agreed. "Besides, guilt was invented by someone who didn't feel bad for something they should have felt bad for."

Seamus was quiet for a moment and then laughed. "That actually made sense."

"Yep, I'm the next Confucius." Ron quipped, moving closer to the edge for the sole purpose of dangling his legs over it.

"Confucius: the only wizard more nutters then Dumbledore." Seamus said, cracking a grin as he sat next to Ron again.

"Sad but true." Ron returned the smile. This was kind of…strange in a good way. It was true he and Seamus had shared a room for seven years and pulled a few pranks together but….they weren't really friends. It was amazing how you could be around some almost half your life and still know next to nothing about them. He'd never thought about it or bothered to ask.

They just sat there for a while, no longer speaking, watching as the sun started to sink below the trees and the sky turned a golden-pink color. It was quiet for a change, none of the constant movement and noise inside of the school and the Hufflepuffs were packing up and preparing to go inside, since it did get pretty chilly at night, as it was mid-November and all. Neither one of them showed any sigh of wanting to go anywhere.

It was a nice kind of silence, understanding and companionable. Seamus decided he and Ron should hang out more, it was nice to be around someone who understood that he wasn't going to by happy all of the time…not even some of the time if that was how he felt.

He sighed then frowned at nothing, feeling eyes staring at him intently. And since he was pretty sure no one but Ron was out here, he turned to face then redhead, only to have Ron lean in at the same moment and lips brushed lightly. Almost instantly Ron jumped back and looked away, cheeks turning bright red. Seamus just blinked.

"Sorry, I wasn't…thinking. I was…I don't know." Ron felt pretty stupid at this point. Damn hormones…it wasn't his fault Seamus had just been sitting there…looking so…well…Ron hadn't been thinking straight and had wanted to kiss him, he'd admit it. It wasn't like he'd never wanted to kiss other people…never another boy though…well maybe Draco…once or twice.

But he'd never acted on it because no matter how attractive the slimy git might have been he was just that, a slimy git.

"Ron." Seamus poked him in the arm. Ron turned, cheeks burning and Seamus grinned. "You've never kissed another boy have you?"

"Sure I have…not…" Ron blushed darker.

"Huh. I would have thought you and Harry-"

"What!" Ron's eyes widened. "No, we never…did you and Dean?"

Seamus shrugged. "We kissed once or twice, just to…see you know? It was…a little after he and Harry first…thought about getting together. He wanted to be sure I guess. It isn't a big thing…I like Dean and all…but there was nothing there that way."

"Oh." Ron said softly, looking at his hands. "So I didn't freak you out or anything/"

Seamus shook his head then reached out and tugged on a lock of Ron's hair thoughtfully. He moved his hand down Ron's face and cupped his cheek. Another blush was working it's way up Ron's face but he remained still as Seamus leaned into him. He didn't move at first then kissed back tentatively.

It was kind of weird. He'd never been kissed before…he'd kissed girls sure, but he was always in control and seemed to start the contact, this was different. Seamus was in control here, no doubt about that in Ron's mind, and was purposefully keeping it light and easy. Ron had to confess he was rarely as considerate to the people he was with…he didn't mind letting Seamus lead.

There was a light questioning brush against his lips and, after a moment, his lips parted slowly to allow Seamus entrance. Seamus flicked his tongue over Ron's playfully, smiling some before puling back. Ron was pink again and panting softly. Taking that as a good sign Seamus took Ron's lips again, tongue slipping into Ron's mouth. Ron's arms wrapped around his neck and Ron leaned into him, pressing his lips against Seamus' firmly.

Seamus pulled him closer, arms wrapped around his waist, so Ron was practically in his lap. Ron had to admit that, despite how odd it was to be out here doing this….it was really nice.

It was the first _nice_ thing in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Kind of Strange Like That

000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two

Intervention

000000000000000000000000

Ron wondered idly if this feeling was what had everyone acting like idiots. That tingly feeling you got all over your body and the way you felt lightheaded and the feeling of heat from another person and lips against your own…was that what made everyone so annoying.

If so he didn't get it.

He wasn't saying it was bad kissing Seamus, it was without a doubt the most intense feeling in the world, but he didn't feel like acting as sickening as all of his friends and family tended to be.

Seamus' hand threaded through his hair and the blond smiled against his lips before pulling back. "That was fun."

Ron nodded his agreement. "Yes." He looked up at the sky, a little surprised to see that the sun was almost totally gone and the sky was a dark blue/black color. "We should get inside." Seamus nuzzled his neck then kissed it lightly, sending chills through Ron. "Mmm…no seriously."

Seamus chuckled and nodded. "Yes, lets go back in and face the rest of the world. I haven't had enough of being depressed and lonely today." His fingers trailed up and down Ron's arm lazily. He wasn't making a move to leave, but it could have been because Ron was in his lap at the moment, making it rather hard to move. He and Ron were about the same size, though he was still a bit shorter, as he had grown over the past year and Ron…well hadn't.

"Nothing wrong with being depressed." Ron countered. "And you don't have to be lonely. Or…you know…you've got me."

"Yea?" Seamus tilted his head off to the side. "So your what, my boyfriend now?" Ron blushed up to the tips of his ears and he looked down.

"I guess…yeah. If you want."

Seamus was quiet for a minute. "I've never actually had a boyfriend…or girlfriend for that matter, before. But…" He smiled and his cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. It seemed a little odd to be…he didn't know, making Ron his boyfriend or…whatever. It wasn't a really bad kind of odd, just…odd. Odd in a good way he supposed.

Ron returned the smile, a little less embarrassed about it since Seamus didn't look to sure of himself either. It helped that he wasn't the only confused and blushing one present. Seamus touched his face again then leaned in for another kiss, which Ron returned happily. He could get used to this.

00000000000

They didn't touch as they walked the halls of the school, but Ron was all too aware of the fact Seamus was watching him very closely. It made him…not uncomfortable exactly, more self-conscious really…

He found himself blushing at the attention. Weird, he was so used to being in the limelight, with Harry at the forefront mind you, that he didn't blush or get nervous when people paid him attention. He usually ate it up, but…Seamus was…it was different.

It was like…he wasn't looking at Ron because he'd done something wrong or had helped Harry save the day again, he was looking at him because he liked him. Or liked the way he looked or something along those lines, Seamus was looking…and he kind of liked it.

This must have been why he never dated. He got too…weird, giddy almost. He was almost acting like Ginny had when she and Neville had gotten together. It was almost sickening. He was going to lose his depressing outlook if he kept this up.

'_Pull it together Ron. You've kissed, not proclaimed undying love, this could over and forgotten in another month, and, if not, what if he breaks your heart or you screw up, this could end up being a total heartache and giant mistake. Don't get sucked in by that happy flowers and rainbow bull_.' A voice whispered in the back of his mind. He liked to think of it as the 'logical' part of himself.

'…Right. This could be nothing. We shouldn't get our hopes up.' He agreed.

If you don't expect anything then you can never be disappointed. Only pleasantly surprised.

A hand touched the small of his back and he jumped then turned to meet sea colored eyes. He blinked once, and then raised an eyebrow in question. Seamus shrugged and leaned forward some to whisper in his ear.

"You kinda zoned out for a minute."

"Oh. Did you say something?"

"It's fine." Seamus shrugged it off, moving a little closer to him. Ron looked at him, blue eyes widening a little bit. Seamus wasn't going to…he was. Seamus' lips touched his own and Ron could feel the warmth from his…his boyfriend? The twins would love to hear this. And with his luck someone would see them and his entire family would know by the end of the week.

He shoved Seamus away, more roughly then he had intended, but basically got his general point across. Seamus looked a little hurt but stood silently while Ron looked around, searching the empty halls for any sign of movement, be it human, ghost, or cat. Finding none he looked at Seamus, apology written all over his face.

"I…sorry. I don't think…sorry?"

"I understand." And Seamus did understand. If you weren't' careful the entire school would know your business before you were even fully aware of it. And not everyone took too kindly to the kind of thing that was kind of going on between him and Ron.

Not even Harry and Dean were out in the open. In the Gryffindor Tower they touched and teased, but rarely kissed or held each other, and out of the Tower they barely spoke to each other. In their dorm room was a different matter all together. Seamus didn't think Dean had slept in his bed once since school had started this year.

He didn't think they were…doing anything but it wasn't like he was terribly informed of what was going on with his best friend anyway.

Ron's hand brushed his own and he was pulled from his thoughts. Ron was still looking apologetic and Seamus squeezed his hand lightly then fell a few steps behind Ron. Nothing really odd about this, no one would think anything of it. This was how things usually were between them anyway.

And the view wasn't half bad.

Yep, he was tapping into his inner pervert and he had to say it didn't bother him in the least. He smiled slightly then frowned, realizing what he was doing. And he'd been getting so used to being cold and distant. Damn.

Self-pity and anger were kind of hard to hold onto when all he really wanted to do was reach out and touch Ron again. It'd been awhile since he'd really been close to anyone, as most people didn't want to be around him lately, what with the being a prat and all.

Maybe this was a turning point for him. He could make new friends, snog Ron some more, be nicer to people, snog Ron… he was sensing a pattern here. A good pattern, but a pattern none the less.

Seamus' eye twitched. Really the only thing that had merit there was the part about Ron. Sure, he was feeling less likely to throw himself off of a building but he wasn't exactly feeling the happy fuzzies or anything like that.

He focused his attention back onto Ron and was surprised to see they were standing outside of that Fat Lady portrait. The Lady was painting her nails and had yet to notice either of them.

Ron shot him an amused look. "Is it just me or does she pay less and less attention to what's going on around her everyday?"

"It isn't just you." Seamus shook his head and leaned over Ron's shoulder. "Pinwheel."

The portrait slid back, startling the Fat Lady from her 'work'. The boys chuckled and climbed through the hole into their common room.

And the middle of what could have very well been an intervention.

Ginny, Neville, and Hermione were sitting on one of the couches, Dean and Harry were in a worn looking armchair, as close together as they could be without sitting on top of one another On the loveseat Lavender and Parvati were sitting and across from them Colin and Draco Malfoy were in two chairs. Malfoy had spent more and more hanging around and…well being a pest ever since it'd come out that he had defected to the side of light, which made him a good person all of a sudden.

This was something Ron had never really been able to get behind. He'd been nothing but a git for six years and just like that they were all supposed to open their arms and accept them like nothing had ever happened.

Whatever.

"Hum. I think you're in trouble." Seamus remarked, smiling wryly. "Have fun."

"You aren't really going to leave me alone with them? They might…try to make me happy or something. Then whom would you bitch with?" Ron whispered loudly then smirked. "So, how's everything?"

"Weasley, stop being an ass for once in your life." Malfoy drawled, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. "I have homework I need to finish."

"I'm not asking you to be here." Ron replied. "In fact none of you have to be here. Go, do shit, I'm going to bed."

"What's wrong with you?" Dean glanced sideways at Seamus. "What's wrong with the both of you? You've never acted anything like this before."

Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You've been ignoring us for months, why the sudden interest in what we're doing?" Harry looked startled and opened his mouth to speak, but Seamus cut him off.

"Seriously, when was the last time any of you had an actual conversation with us that didn't involve your boy or girlfriend? Or studies or Death Eaters or something along those lines. It's gets boring after a while. And we stopped listening so you stopped talking." He shrugged. "It happens."

"You're acting like this because you think we're ignoring you?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Why not just say something? You don't have to be so mean."

"I thought I was just being honest." Seamus muttered.

"I could see the conversation now. I know your deliriously happy and considering a large amount of people probably want all of us dead that's a great thing, but all of your happiness is making me depressed so…quit it." Ron quirked an eyebrow. "Riiight."

"That's not fair Ron." Ginny said, sitting up straight. "It's not like we aren't unhappy sometimes too. You don't see us sulking around trying to make everyone else miserable."

"You spend a few months alone and depressed watching all your friends pair off and be happy and tell me you don't feel like making everyone miserable." Seamus remarked dully. "Besides…it's fun."

"You two are idiots." Malfoy said. "So your best friends are dating and everyone but you has an actual life, that means you get to act like jackasses?"

"Yes." Ron deadpanned. "I never said it made sense. It just is."

"That doesn't make any sense Ron." Harry said, looking severely put out. Ron almost felt bad. Harry was just doing what he always did, saving the day and trying to patch things up. It was kind of sad though, Ron didn't want to be patched up or fixed or saved this time. He was perfectly happy being unhappy and bitchy.

The irony of it all. Imagine, Harry Potter, powerful wizard and all around great guy, the one thing he'll never be able to do is 'fix' his best friend and make things like they used to be. And all because his best friend didn't want Harry's help.

He would go down in history as the first person to tell Harry Potter to take his holier then thou life and hero-complex and shove it up his arse. Well, not in those words, he wasn't the type to haul off and start saying that kind of thing. But that's what he meant.

"I'm tired." Ron remarked, seemingly out of the blue. "And I'm going to bed. This is pointless, nothing will be achieved and then everyone will be upset. I don't want help from any of you. I am fine being not fine."

He stalked off, not bothering to even say goodnight to his sister. Seamus shrugged a little then followed the redhead, officially pushing the rest of his friends to the back of his mind. He walked over to his bed, suspecting that Ron wouldn't want to be in the bed next to Harry's at the moment. Ron was indeed sprawled out on his bed and staring at the ceiling, an amused look on his face.

"That was interesting. They picked a horrible time to be aware of us." Seamus nodded and crawled up beside him before pulling the curtains back. As an after thought he picked up his wand and said a spell to close the curtains around Ron's bed as well and placed a prying eyes charm. It would keep anyone, and by anyone he meant Harry, from looking in on Ron.

He placed the same spell on his own bed then pulled his head back through the thick curtains. Ron's eyes were closed, but his lips were set in that same smile, so Seamus sat next to him, back against he headboard. Ron was suddenly acutely aware of the other teen's breathing.

He wondered how other people handled things like this. Was there some instruction manual that they weren't aware of? How were you supposed to know what you and couldn't do? He sighed and moved a little closer to Seamus.

It was weird but good like this. He could understand why Dean and Harry liked to sleep together; there was a warm feeling, like nothing could touch you. He still wasn't sure about it though; it was completely new territory in a way.

He almost wished he'd paid more attention to Dean and Harry while he'd been sulking; it was almost like in class when they sprung a pop quiz on you after a lecture that you didn't pay any attention to.

"I wonder what possessed them to gang up on you like that."

Ron cracked open an eye and looked at the blond. "One too many threats to kill myself I'd wager. It's so like Harry to only hear what he wants to hear for a long time until whoever is speaking just gives up and moves on. He's so…he can't take people moving away from him."

And Ron got it, in a way. Harry had so few people, important people, left and he wanted to hold on to them but he couldn't expect to trade Ron in for Dean and then grab him back when it looked like someone else wanted to pay attention to him.

It was like a toy that a person didn't really want until someone else had it and Ron didn't much want to think of himself as one of Harry's 'toys'.

It was unsavory really.

"Huh."

"Mmhmm." Ron closed his eyes again, rolling onto his side and closer to Seamus, while still keeping some space between them. "He'll get over it."

"I s'pose." Seamus muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't say anything else, couldn't really think of anything to say after what Ron had said. He and Dean were friends, best friends, but he had this feeling it wasn't like Harry and Ron were friends.

Not even kind of the same.

He looked down, wondering what he could say, only to find that Ron seemed to have fallen asleep. He reached over, brushing a strand of red away from pale white and sighed.

He hoped Ron was right at least.

Fin


End file.
